This invention relates to a scenario editing device which is for editing a scenario of multimedia contents.
The multimedia contents include a plurality of material represented by multimedia data. The multimedia data includes at least one data set such as an image data set (or still picture data set), a video data set (or moving picture data set or animation data set), an audio data sat, or a text data set. A scenario defines a concrete form or presenting or exhibiting the multimedia contents. In other words, the scenario defines displaying position and timing of text and images and reproducing audio and video. The multimedia contents is provided to a computer with a recording medium much as a CD-ROM or through a computer network such as an internet. Then, the multimedia contents is presented or exhibit to clients with the computer.
As is easily understood from the description mentioned above, the scenario is necessary to present or exhibit the multimedia contents to the clients.
A conventional scenario editing device produces and edits the scenario in response to instructions given by an operator.
The operator prepares multimedia data to complete the multimedia contents and produce the scenario so that the prepared multimedia data is included in the multimedia contents.
It is desired to automatically supplement a scenario of incomplete multimedia contents when the scenario editing device receives additional multimedia data, which are necessary to complete an incomplete multimedia contents.
However, the conventional scenario editing device can not automatically supplement the scenario of the multimedia contents on the basis of the additional multimedia data because it needs instructions given by the operator to supplement (or edit) the scenario.